


Filtered Rosé

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Cussing, Falling In Love, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Injury, Komaeda Nagito Is Dumb, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self-Harm, i cant tag or summarize good, long story short hajime cant aim, no one dies, please ignore me lmao, so hajime is like bashful half the time and the other half he just doesnt give a shit, they just get hurt, this should probably be mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Hajime - A widely known hitman that has been dubbed the most elite assassin in the business. He's been recruited by hundreds annually, for dozens of different jobs. Not once has he failed to kill a target, no matter how difficult the mission.So why was it so hard for him to pull the trigger now?(TW: Guns, Blood, Injury)





	Filtered Rosé

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, and im sorry, but it's mostly a test to see how many of you are interested in this??
> 
> can y'all please comment/kudos so i know to continue, thanks <33

_It's just the same as before._ _  
_

Hinata adjusted the heavy rifle in his hands, admiring its simple beauty as he shifted to lay against the hotel's roof, placing it gently on top of its tripod.   
  
_Just aim and shoot. That simple._

The moonlight was rather intense this evening, similar to the sun right after dawn, and would make him easy to spot even with his dark clothing if someone happened to be there with him. His hand rest still against the rifle's grip, his finger rubbing idly against the trigger as he stared through the scope. His eyes skillfully scanned the streets, scouting for the one he'd been offered quite a large sum for. This guy must be real trouble, whoever he is. He'd been told several times that this particular target would be impossible to kill, even for someone as efficient as Hinata. Despite those words, he seriously doubted he'd have trouble, considering how easy this guy was to spot, with his white, messy hair and unique wardrobe. The man who gave him this offer was desperate, and Hinata could definitely tell. He didn't even have to negotiate for the high pay, so naturally he would accept it. 

Rolling his neck to the side, Hinata smirked, his target coming into view. The man was taking his sweet time, striding along like a philosopher who was experimenting inside of his own mind. He was so  _oblivious_ ; so painfully unaware of his fate that Hinata almost wanted to hesitate. The damned thing managed to stop just in front of Hinata, on the other side of the street, and even appeared to close his eyes in order to rest them. Within a moment, Hinata had pulled the trigger to his rifle, just barely flinching as the shoulder stock slammed backwards against him. With a perfect opportunity like this, he knew he couldn't have missed. Hinata never missed, and most of his targets would be running from something. He heard screams, which satisfied him enough, and he started to stand before something caught his eye. He paused, holding firmly onto his gun as he squinted at the target.  
  
_... You sly motherfucker._  
  
He hadn't noticed at first, but his silencer apparently malfunctioned, and that's probably why someone screamed. He figured it was due to seeing a sudden victim, but he was wrong. The cause of that scream wasn't even an issue, though. The real problem, even after ensuring that he was aiming directly for the target's frontal lobe, was that the other was still standing. Hinata sat back, his mouth slightly agape at his realization. No big deal - everyone misses eventually. He once again placed the rifle firmly against his shoulder, and aimed a second time, taking a moment to find his spot with the scope. His target was still standing there, absolutely still as before, and Hinata could now see that he managed to graze the side of the target's head with the bullet. And still, despite the pain he must be feeling, the other was smiling, looking up somewhere in the sky as if he knew where the bullet came from. Hinata watched the messy-haired male as he turned and began to walk back the direction he came. Hinata placed his eye against the scope yet again in hopes of getting his shot, but by the time he did so, he'd lost sight of that other man. Devastated, Hinata let the rifle return itself to his side, an audible growl ripping through his vocal cords at the realization that he'd lost the most generous pay he'd ever get. He started to decide that perhaps he shouldn't linger for any longer, and once again, Hinata saw that the target paused.

His eyes widened, and he mumbled under his breath as he walked to the edge of the building, keeping his finger harshly against the trigger. He barely used the scope before firing, and smiled again, thinking he'd finally done it. Hinata lowered his rifle again, only to be shocked again at the sight of the other man standing, still. No new injury this time, but he blamed himself indefinitely for that. It was getting dangerous for him to stand so obviously in front of everyone, and after firing two shots, but he didn't care. He needed this break, and if he missed his target because of some bullshit reason, he'd never forgive himself. His target turned, facing him a second time to try and locate the hitman, but instead tripped over a bollard from walking backwards. Hinata felt a rush of adrenaline as he aimed a third time, going for the other's chest, and pulled the trigger with a roaring fire.  
  
_*click_

_... No. That isn't right, just a malfunction-_

_*click, click_

It seems he was out of bullets. And magazines, for that matter. He'd have to give up for now. That was certainly less than ideal, and absolutely infuriating, but it was fine. This mission was simply an unfortunate streak of bad luck. Though, Hinata was starting to believe that what he was told was true. This guy really was insanely hard to hit. Hinata knew he would have another chance later, and he wouldn't dare miss again. He would just forget about tonight's incidents, and retreat for now. Hinata slid his rifle back into its case, picking up everything he owned as he took a good, hard glance at the target. He slung his items, now secured in his bag, over his shoulder and stepped back, quickly climbing from the building's roof to exit through the alley next to it. If he had a chance to find this man before he slipped away again, then Hinata needed to take it. If he could find where the target lived, or at least figure out where he would pause next, then he could easily kill him using melee methods. As he started to walk faster, he felt his expression contort into a fierce scowl, absolutely furious that he failed. 

  
  
_Komaeda Nagito - You are one lucky bastard._


End file.
